Dance With Me
by halsteadswisconsin
Summary: Random Linstead One-shot


**Hey guys. Okay this is totally random but kind of cute I guess. Review if you want. Enjoy!**

It was October 27th. She was sitting on the front porch of the Wisconsin cabin sipping her hot tea as she watched him chop fire wood out front. The cold fall winds hit her cheeks and turned them a light pink color, however, her tea and blanket managed to keep her warm enough to be able to bare the outdoors that time of year. She rocked back and forth on the creaky porch swing as she kept her focus on him in the foreground. He was wearing dark jeans, a thick long sleeve t-shirt, and a black beanie. The sun was setting in the background which painted a orange-red color in the sky. It was her first time at his cabin and she couldn't be more amazed. This was honestly the most picture perfect moment she had ever seen in her life.

She lifted the mug of tea to her lips and let the warmth of the drink run down her throat. As she stared as him he caught her eye and softly smiled at her. Lifting her hand she waved at him and smiled back. He studied the amount of wood he had chopped and decided it would be enough to last them through the night. He dropped the wooden ax and begin to walk toward the front porch swing she still occupied.

As he neared the porch she slowed the swing and lifted the blanket for him to sit under. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her, inviting her to lay against him. He let out a sigh and took in the sunset that had almost turned completely to darkness. They sat in silence basking in the warmth each other had to offer until he broke the silence.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the first fish I ever caught?" He softly said to her as he continued to look out at the horizon.

She was a little confused at the randomness of the question but decided to go along with it.

"No, I don't think so"

"I was ten years old" He smiled as he thought back on his childhood at the cabin. "My dad promised me he would take me fishing so that's exactly what we did. He drove us up here one weekend in July. My dad even took me to the shop a few miles down the road and let me pick out any fishing pole I wanted. I got a bright blue one and a box of live worms. We packed a lunch and walked down to the pond in the early morning on Saturday and sat on the dock. So he baited my hook and helped me throw my line out into the water and I sat waiting for about half an hour before I got frustrated that I wasn't catching anything. Having the short attention span of a ten year old, I decided that I hated fishing because it was boring. I complained and complained and right when I was at the peak of my tantrum and ready to declare I would never go fishing again my dad said to me "son, patience is one of the necessities of life. Without patience we accomplish nothing. For whatever reason that moment stuck with me even to this day. I sat myself back down on the dock and a few minutes later I felt a tug on my line and reeled in a ten-pound bass. That was one of the last good memories I had with my father" He finished his story in a soft voice like he was about to cry.

She thought for a second and it clicked for her "And that's why you love this place so much isn't it? It reminds you of your father."

"Exactly" He said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry you don't know him like a son should know his father" She whispered. Sadly, she knew exactly how he felt. Being close to her family wasn't something that was too important to her considering how she grew up. That's probably one of the reasons they were drawn to each other. They could draw on each other's experiences and relate to each other like nobody else could relate to them. It was as if they were supposed to meet. Like every night they both prayed for someone to understand their situations of being distant from their family, to understand why they couldn't connect to them. But then somewhere along the way they found each other and it was like two pieces of a puzzle coming together and she knew that puzzle would never be torn apart.

He stood up from the porch swing and extended his hand to her "Okay enough sadness for tonight let's go get dinner ready."

"Deal" She said as she took his hand and smiled up at him.

/

As he chopped vegetables and put them in the fryer with a rag draped over his shoulder, she sat on the opposite side of the kitchen on the counter drinking the rest of her tea. The record player was softly playing some old, slow song. He hummed along to it as he seemed to be lost in his cooking. She hopped off the counter and walked to turn the music up. She lightly walked into the kitchen and stood behind him

"Dance with me" She whispered.

"What? We're in the kitchen."

"So? Dance with me." She shot back knowing he was wrapped around her finger. He could pretend to argue all day long but they both knew he couldn't say no to her. He would move the stars in the sky if she asked him too.

And just like that he grabbed her hand in one of his hands and wrapped the other around her waist. She let him take her hand and put the other one around his neck. They moved closer to each other while slowly swaying to the music. He let his eyes shut and took in the smell of her hair that he loved so much and thought about how lucky he was. She looked around the cabin still amazed at it.

They swayed back and forth as they moved around the kitchen when she caught sight of something in the corner of the room.

It was a framed picture of him and his father and his first fish he caught. He was smiling wholeheartedly and his dad looked so proud of his son. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes as she thought about how hard it must have been for him to not be in contact with his father anymore. He didn't deserve that. As much as she hated it for him she knew she couldn't go back and change anything so there was no point in sulking in the past. All she could do was make sure their own kids were loved beyond belief.

They were still dancing, neither of them wanting to stop the intimate moment but she broke the silence.

"Promise me something?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Anything" He pulled away just enough to look her in the eye.

"Promise me that when we have a family there will be nothing that can tear us apart. I don't want our kids to grow up like us"

"Trust me when I say that I already made that promise to myself a very long time ago" He whispered as he looked into her big hazel eyes.

She smiled and he twirled her around once more as the song on the record player ended.

 **Thanks for reading! If you have a specific request for a one-shot leave it in a review!**


End file.
